This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Track adjuster assemblies can be used in a number of applications, such as vehicles. Track adjuster assemblies may include pairs of tracks and locksets for selectively locking the tracks relative to each other. Some track adjuster assemblies may be complicated and expensive to assembly and/or may include a large number of components.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more shortcomings of track adjuster assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.